horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Worth It (YK Osiris song)
Not to be confused with the Fifth Harmony song of the same name "Worth It" is a song by American singer, songwriter, and rapper YK Osiris. It was released on February 8, 2019, as the second single for his debut studio album The Golden Child. Lyrics I would give you the world, nah, nah, nah You just gotta be worth it, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I would give you the world, baby girl You just gotta be worth it (Oh, oh, oh) You don't gotta be perfect (Mmh, mmh, mmh) You just gotta be worth it, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I would give you the world, baby girl You just gotta be worth it, yeah yeah But you don't gotta be perfect (Oh, oh, oh) You just gotta be worth it, yeah, yeah, yeah, nah, nah Everybody doubted me, but girl, you stuck around And you told me if I hold you you gon' hold me down You don't gotta be perfect, you just gotta be worth it Buyin' this and that, baby girl, you don't ever have to work again Time is precious, baby girl, let's not let it go by I just really wanna know, do you love me? Don't lie I know you felt alone, huh, 'cause I been on the road, huh But I been doin' shows, I swear I ain't doin' you wrong Ridin' 'round through the city, yeah Girl you know you comin' with me, yeah I been a hundred out of fifty, girl Ain't nobody messin' with me, yeah I don't really think they understand Baby girl, I know you understand I'm just tryna go feed my fam, hey-ey-ey, nah I would give you the world, baby girl You just gotta be worth it (Oh, oh, oh) You don't gotta be perfect (Mmh, mmh, mmh) You just gotta be worth it, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I would give you the world, baby girl You just gotta be worth it, yeah yeah But you don't gotta be perfect (Oh, oh, oh) You just gotta be worth it, yeah, yeah, yeah, nah, nah Oh-whoa, whoa, nah nah nah Nah nah nah I would give you the world, baby girl You just gotta be worth it (Oh, oh, oh) You don't gotta be perfect (Mmh, mmh, mmh) You just gotta be worth it, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I would give you the world, baby girl You just gotta be worth it, yeah yeah But you don't gotta be perfect (Oh, oh, oh) You just gotta be worth it, yeah, yeah, yeah, nah, nah Why It Sucks # YK Osiris' very nasally voice that constantly sounds like he has to cough. # The "yeah yeah yeah"s are annoying. # There is only one verse. # The boring and generic beat. # YK Osiris promotes this song nonstop in every interview he does, his freestyle and even when he celebrates his successful basketball shot. Official Music Video YK Osiris - Worth It|The song's official music video YK Osiris "Worth It" Official Lyrics & Meaning Verified|The official Genius lyric review of the song with YK Osiris Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:YK Osiris Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.